A remote control is commonly an electronic handheld device, with which devices or machines can be operated over short to mid-range distances (around 2 to 20 m). The term remote control can also be used to refer to radio control. A remote control usually needs its own power supply (battery), is often somewhat unwieldy or confusing and, most of the time, is not where you expect to find it.